A passive, metal mount, UHF RFID tag with a high antenna efficiency is provided. The passive, metal mount, UHF RFID tag has a first securing surface and second securing surface which are both hinged at sides of a main body of the tag and which allow the tag to be secured to flat objects, round objects having various circumferences or to objects having unusual exterior surfaces. A pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA) tape is located on the bottom of the first and second securing surfaces and secures the tag to the object. The tag allows the form factor to be offset from a metallic asset which is tracked without the metallic object negatively interfering with the RFID. The antenna design and main body (or “form factor”) is especially suitable for high radiation efficiency on metallic assets. The increased efficiency translates to long read distances from the interrogator to the tag, sometimes in excess of sixty feet. The antenna design incorporates multiple antenna dualities to maximize read performance, including Dipole antenna, Vivaldi antenna and Patch antenna. The metallic surface of the asset being tracked is used to activate the Patch antenna duality of the custom design inlay, thus increasing the radiation efficiency of the driven element (integrated circuit) and ultimately the read range.
Attempts have been made to provide improved means for attaching an RFID tag to an asset. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,859,416 to Tuttle discloses methods and systems for attaching a RFID tag to an object. At least some of the illustrative embodiments are systems comprising a substrate having a pendant portion and an attachment portion, a radio frequency identification (RFID) circuit disposed on the substrate, and a tag antenna coupled to the RFID circuit and disposed on the substrate. The attachment portion of the substrate is configured to couple to an object and the pendant portion is configured to extend away from the object.
U.S. Patent Publication No.: 20090015377 to Fogg discloses a RFID tag or label comprising a RFID tag module (comprising an electronic identification circuit and a coupling means) and an antenna structure coupled to the coupling means. The RFID tag module is separate from, separable or arranged to be severable from, the antenna structure. The tag module can be placed in or on an object and the antenna structure in or on packaging material for use with the object. A patch antenna type RFID tag antenna structure has a ground plane spaced from the patch antenna so as to increase the range of the tag. The ground plane is not substantially larger than, and electrically insulated from, the patch antenna. The ground plane is flexible, so the RFID tag structure can be worn by a human, and can be incorporated into a piece of clothing. A RFID antenna structure for use with a tag reader is made flat and robust so that it can be mounted on the ground to be walked upon or driven over. A bi-directional YAGI type RFID tag antenna structure has director elements on two opposite sides so that the YAGI antenna radiates in two opposite directions. An object includes a gain increasing metallic structure for increasing the gain of a RFID tag when placed near the object so as to form a RFID tag antenna structure.
Publication No.: 2002/0044096 to Chung discloses an antenna array having a plurality of antenna loops disposed to define a portal or passageway or other detection region in which the plural antenna loops transmit and/or receive electromagnetic signals. A processor coupled to the plural antenna loops processes at least the received signals and/or transmitted signals. The plural antennas may be arrayed in a rectangular array, on hanging flexible substrates or other suitable arrangement, and may be coupled to the processor by a filter or selective switch. The processor may be coupled to a utilization system for cooperating therewith for performing a desired function.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,786 to Asano discloses a patch antenna utilized in conjunction with an electronic apparatus, such as a notebook personal computer. The patch antenna includes a patch, a ground plate, and a dielectric plate. The dielectric plate is formed between the patch and the ground plate. Specifically, the dielectric plate is formed by a wall portion of a chassis of an electronic apparatus located between the patch and the ground plate such that the patch antenna is formed integrally with the chassis of the electronic apparatus.
However, these patents and publications fail to disclose an adjustable RFID tag metal mount which obtains extended read range while used on a metallic asset. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved adjustable RFID tag metal mount having an extended read range for use on a metallic asset.